


When The Sun Goes Black

by chessa11



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa11/pseuds/chessa11
Summary: It's a zombie apocalypse. All they want is to survive. And maybe find a cure.





	When The Sun Goes Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bandom fic. It was inspired by FOB's Youngblood Chronicles. The first chapter is short, but I'll try to lengthen it up and upload as often as I can. Please enjoy :)

“Are we even going the right way?”

“No.”

“Then why are we walking through all these-” Frank waved his hand around at the ground, where his feet were sinking into the pile of dried leaves as if it were quicksand.. “-leaves? It’s hard to walk, and it makes too much sound!”

“Because we don’t know the fucking way to anywhere and this was the only path that leads us out of that town!” Gerard, who was holding a clipboard and drawing a map while walking, answered in an irritated voice. Mikey rolled his eyes at the noisy and meaningless conversation. Ray, probably the only one in the gang to understand Mikey’s discomfort and annoyance, turned around.

“Gee, Frankie, you both should stop talking so loudly. Unless you were intending to attract some zombies and become dinner.”

“Fine.”

With the bickering silenced to glares between Gerard and Frank, the four of them trekked in silence, only the rustling of leaves beneath their feet and the sound of their breathing only keeping them company. Mikey preferred silence. He wanted silence when they could have one, without sounds of gunshots or gruesome noises of flesh being ripped part.

“Why don’t we try to get out of this forest first? Then we might be able to find another town, hopefully one that isn’t full of those. Maybe survivors, too.”

“But a town with actual living people would be a problem too.” Frank told Ray. “You really think people would enjoy sharing their supplies with us?”

“Some’d have some humanity left in them.”

“I’d be thankful if they left us alone without touching any of our supplies. Or if they didn’t murder us for our things.”

More silence. They trudged through the forest. Gerard’s pen sometimes scratched against the paper. He’d make a map everywhere they went, though no one was sure if it would have any use.

Suddenly, Mikey stopped. Frank opend his mouth to ask ‘what is it?’. Before he could say anything, Mikey put a finger on his lips. They all understood the gesture. A second later, all four of them clearly heard a muffled growling.

“I’ll go check out.”

Mikey said quietly Gerard pulled his rifle off his shoulder. The other two also took a tight grip on their guns. Mikey held his iron pipe firmly and trudged forward towards the source of the noise.

He was prepared to strike at any moment. But he definitely wasn’t prepared for a bullet, flying out of nowhere and grazing his fucking face.

“What the fuck?”

Mikey shouted while trying to wipe his blood seeping out of the wound on his face. He heard footsteps coming nearer. They were obviously not the kind of sound zombies make.

“Jesus. Pete, did you just shoot a human?”

“Come on, I wasn’t expecting anything other than a walking dead with greenish skin!”

What Mikey saw was quite bizarre. Three guys – two were amazingly short, shorter than Frank who was a midget – each carrying a rifle and backpack,, and a goddamn zombie tied up in a fucking leash. The zombie’s eyes were blindfolded and hands connected to the leash were bound together.

The taller one with curly hair that could match Ray’s fro must have noticed the confused expression on Mikey’s face.

“Terribly sorry for that. Who are you?”

*

It took a bit of time for Mikey to swim out of his confusion, make sure that the group of midgets and a zombie wasn’t a threat, and go back to collect his gang. He had to run into a worried Gerard, tell him everything, and introduce him to the other gang. Gerard was apparently thinking they were out of their minds to carry a tied up zombie around in a leash. And a bit pissed off that one of them had almost shot his brother in the face. Ray wasn’t showing it too much but Mikey knew he had the same opinion. Frank just seemed curious.

“You people are crazy.”

Gerard finally blurted out, while Ray took care of Mikey’s cheek. Though the flow was staunched, there was dried up blood covering almost half of his face. He wet a handkerchief with a bit of their drinking water and wiped it clean.

“No, we’re not.”

The short guy with darker skin than the other one, Pete, said.

“What kind of not-crazy dude would carry a zombie around as if it were a dog?”

“What kind of not-crazy dude would make his own brother wander alone to check if anything was dangerous?”

“I did not make him. It’s just an agreement between us.”

“Who even agrees to do that?”

“I did?”

Mikey piped out. He had to get that Pete guy to stop asking stuff to Gerard or he’d blow out the secret in less than fifteen minutes. At that, Pete said with a hint of astonishment.

“You’re one madman, Mikey.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

Gerard rolled his eyes at Pete’s saying.

“So where are you guys headed?”

The smallest one, Andy asked. Ray, who was now finished with wiping away the blood and was now bandaging it up, answered.

“We have no idea, man.”

“Well, it’s getting dark so maybe we could stay together for now?”

Ray gave Gerard a glance. He was still wearing a very disapproving expression at Pete, but inclined.

“Sure.”

*

The seven humans huddled around a small fire. Joe, the tallest one in the crew, somehow tied up the leashed zombie on a tree. Mikey was mildly surprised that it didn’t resist much in the process. All the zombie did was grunt disapprovingly. It didn’t even try to bite, and that was a surprise considering it’s mouth was free.

“How did you come across this place?”

Andy asked, warming his hands over the fire. Gerard was the one who answered. He was always the one in charge.

“We were in a small town, right over there I think.” He pointed behind.

“When we arrived, it was practically buzzing of zombies. Every single villager who lived there must have turned into one. Maybe some would have escaped...but probably not many. We were running out of food and water and desperately needed shelter, so decided to stay there for a few days.”

“It’s unbelievable none of you became one of them.” Joe sounded impressed.

“Well, I’d let Mikey take most of the credit.” Frank interrupted. Mikey waved a hand at him.

“No, it wasn’t. All I did was put down a few that invaded our safe-spot.”

“Yeah, Mikeyway. A dozen is a few. So few that even a kitten could deal with it.” Frank commented sarcastically.

“A _dozen_?”

Pete exclaimed in disbelief at Ray’s words. He stared at Mikey, who was sitting next to him, and muttered.

“Man, I have no idea why you are still one of us.”

“Neither do I.” Mikey answered bitterly.

“Well, anyway. We stayed in that town, managed to scavenge through the groceries and some open houses, and replenished our supplies. And we decided to leave, before Mikey brutally killed any more zombies.”

“So it was all because of me.” Mikey said, and Pete laughed.

“There was only one safe way to get out of the town. Maybe more, but there was only one we could find. And that was heading into this forest. We left this morning, and just walked for the entire day.”

“So basically, we don’t know why we ended up here.”

“Seriously, Frank. How are we supposed to get to some sort of destination when we don’t have one, and we don’t even know how this place looks like?”

“The vampire’s got a point.”

Pete said. Gerard sharply turned his head.

“Hey, who’re you calling a vampire? ‘Cause you’re as tall as a fucking Hobbit.”

“Mr. Vampire, I’m sure Hobbits are smaller than me.”

“Yeah, like a millimeter.”

“Shut up.”

This time, Mikey giggled. “Gee, I think I’m gonna like this guy if he keeps calling you that.”

“Whatever. How did you guys end up here? And I want an answer that does not involve vampires.”

Pete smirked at him. “We don’t know. We’ve been wandering in this forest for three days. No map, no destination. There wasn’t much choice for us but to walk around. And with him-”

He pointed at the tied up zombie. Frank cocked his head, and asked. “Speaking of ‘him’, who’s that? Why would you leash a zombie and walk him around?”

“He’s our friend. Our best friend.” Joe answered instead of Pete.

“But there’s no point in taking him around.”

“As a matter of fact, there is. In the last minute before he transformed, we managed to blindfold him and tie him up. Patrick told us to just leave him, maybe kill him before he turned, but we just couldn’t. We thought it’d be better to finish him off ourselves if that had to happen. And...maybe there could be a cure for this ‘zombie virus’, you know?”

“Maybe. But isn’t it dangerous? I mean, he could bite one of you at any moment. You haven’t even gagged him.”

“That’s the surprising part. Patrick has never tried to attack us. It’s been a couple of weeks since he’s turned and hasn’t ever tried to bite or at least run away.”

Gerard looked surprised. Obviously, he had never heard of a zombie that doesn’t attack. Neither had Mikey. He was under the impression that Frank and Ray hadn’t, too. They just fell in silence for a while.

“Sorry for calling you crazy. Didn’t know there was such a story behind it all.” Gerard finally said. Pete answered, “Nah, it’s fine. It does look weird when you take a blindfolded zombie around in a leash.”

*

More conversations came and went. It wasn’t very interesting, at least to Mikey. They simply talked about some episodes of the last few months, some which involved Mikey brutally braining zombies. And darkness fell around them, just lkie that. They took watch shifts. Mikey was pulled out of his sleep by Gerard who immediately took his sleeping spot when he stood up and fell asleep. He picked up his pipe from the ground. The fire had gotten smaller but was still crackling. All he did was sit there, stare into the dark, and catch any strange footsteps.

Something poked him from behind. Mikey practically leaped up. The ‘something’ cracked up into a laughing fit.

“You looked hilarious.”

“Pete, what the fuck?”

“What? I just poked you in the back.”

“Yeah, and I was about to smash your head open with my pipe.”

“You didn’t, though.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. Pete sat up and scooted closer to him.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I don’t sleep much. Never really did.”

“You should, though. You’re gonna tire yourself out.”

“I’ve been fine all this time.”

“Stubborn.” He muttered. Pete smirked, then asked. “Where are you from?”

“Jersey. We’re all from Jersey. You?”

“Chicago. We just happened to be here when it all started.”

“Why?”

“Um...we were in a band and were going to have a gig. Which never got to happen.”

“You had a band?”

“Yeah, I played the bass.”

“So did I.” Mikey blurted out.

“You what?” He looked at Mikey with an astonished expression on his face.

“Our guys were in a band too. And I played the bass.”

“Woah, that’s a coincidence. What were you guys called?”

“My Chemical Romance. Not big.”

“What kind of a name is that?”

“It’s from a book. I came up with it.”

“Guess it’s a nice one.”

Mikey was now aware of Pete’s shoulder slightly touching his.

“What was yours?”

“We’d just started having gigs. Not even a name. Some dude called us ‘fall out boys’ at a gig, though, and we were having jokes about taking that as a name.”

“It’s a pretty good name.”

“Maybe. You know, the worst stuff in this fucking apocalypse is that we can’t play music anywhere. Let alone carry instruments or play records. We can’t even sing or hum without having to worry about some living dead stumbling towards us!” Pete exclaimed out in frustration. Mikey absentmindedly patted him on the shoulder, then realized what he was doing. He pulled his hand back. A bit of silence followed until Mikey murmured.

“I miss the old days, too.”

“What were you guys like?”

“Nothing much. We wrote some songs, played them at gigs. We were planning to record them and release an album at some point.”

“You were big.”

“We weren’t.” Mikey answered stubbornly. Pete smiled at him.

Their conversation lasted a bit longer. Mikey told him that Gerard was the one who sang, Ray was their lead guitarist who was an amazing genius and Frank had been their fan and joined the band as rhythm guitarist when his old one broke up. He learned about Pete’s band. How he’d write lyrics, Patrick would come up with wonderful melodies that suited them. How Joe would play the guitar to those melodies, how he and Andy would play the rhythm and Patrick would sing. He couldn’t help but notice the sorrowful expression Pete wore whenever he talked about Patrick.

Suddenly aware of the length of their talk, Mikey looked into his still-active watch in the firelight. An hour and half had already passed. Frank’s turn.

“I’m gonna wake Frankie up and sleep.”

“Shift change?”

“Uh-huh. You should get some rest, too. At least a few hours.”

“Okay.”

Pete answered reluctantly. Mikey grinned at him, before standing up, heading to a sleeping Frank and waking him up. Frank grumbled something sleepily, then crawled out of the sleeping bag to where Pete was still sitting.

“What’re you doin’ here, Pete?” He slurred.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He answered. Frank raised an eyebrow. Pete ignored him. He stood up and walked over to Mikey who was moving into Frank’s sleeping bag.

“Go get some sleep.” He said when Pete crouched down next to him. The faint light of the bonfire flickered over his face.

“Okay, I will.” His hand, which was lying on the sleeping bag, briefly slid against Pete’s. One of them cringed at it, but Mikey wasn’t sure whether it was him or Pete. Maybe both.

“G’night, Pete.”

“Night, Mikey. And...sorry about that gunshot.”

His hand went to Mikey’s cheek where earlier, the bullet had grazed. His fingers traced the edges of the bandages.

“It’s okay. You didn’t kill me, at least.” Mikey said with a smirk as Pete stood up. He hears something. Something like a ‘how’d I ever kill someone like you?’. It was nothing more than a soft muttering. Mikey told himself that he probably misheard it. He pulled his arms into the sleeping bag and ushered himself to sleep.


End file.
